Snowy Owl
by Calm and Crazy
Summary: Y-your a Anima?" When Amu reads a book about mystical creatures, she comes across something called Anima. Wanting to learn more, she sneaks it home, and soon dicovers, that maybe having a Anima does have a few downers. "Another girl? Why her?" -Husky
1. Book Of Anima

**Normal POV**

Ran. Miki. Su. Dia.

Hinamori Amu.

* * *

"_Magical Creatures by Tsukasa Amawaka._"

A pink haired girl read aloud. She sighed softly, "He wrote a book about magical creatures? Idiot..." In truth, she thought this book might be interesting. Being known as the 'Cool & Spicy' girl of Seiyo Academy, kept her from chattering with other kids about fantasy things and mystical animals.

Despite being slightly annoyed that the book was by her very own headmaster, she opened the green object.

_There are many magical creatures. Small, big, scary, sweet. Some 'powers' dissapear as the child or adult gets older, or when it is not needed anymore, others stay for a lifetime._

She thought about Guardian Characters. '_Tsukasa said they go back into our hearts when we reach adulthood or when we acieve our dream_' She knew one day they would leave her, and she'd have to get over it, but for now, she should treasure her Guardian Characters as much as she can.

_I, myself, had one as a child. A Guardian Character, they are born from your dreams and will eventually go back into your hearts. All kids hold an __egg_ in their soul... _the egg of our hearts_... _our would_ be _selves_... _yet_... _unseen_...

_There are also other types of mysterious powers. One for both children and adults are Alices. _(;P)_ People with this kind of magic go to a school called Alice Academy and are not allowed to leave the school unless there Alicedissapears._

_Alice type_

_Latent Type (潜在能力, Senzai-nōryoku?): Latent Alices are the most common in the school, and involve powers connected to ESP abilities. This is the most well-documented class. Examples: Teleportation and Telekinesis.__Technical Type (技術, Gijutsu?): Technical Alice types appear when the individual performs a certain activity, such as cooking, drawing, etc. The Alices in this type are based on technology and research fields. Examples: Plant Manipulation, Invention and Cooking.__Somatic Type (体質, Taishitsu?): Unlike other classes, this type manifests itself physically. The Somatic Alices are based on the bodies of humans, animals, and other living things, and appear in the form of a pheromone or physical ability. Examples: Super Speed and Human Pheromone.__Special Ability (特力, Toku-ryoku?): This class is essentially for students with Alices that don't fit easily into any of the other three classes. Their powers are different and the class is mixed. Some of the rarest Alices belong to this class. Examples: Shadow manipulation, Doppelganger Alice, and Nullification Alice.__Dangerous Ability (危険能, Kiken-nōryoku?): This is considered to be an extra type; basically, the Alices in this class are so strong that they are a threat to the school. This class is very different from the others and could also be described as an occult. They are used by the elementary principal and Persona. Examples: Stealing Alice, Mark of Death Alice, and the Fire Alice.__ Alice shape_

_Every Alice is categorized as one of four shapes, which specify how much of it can be used and how often._

_Childhood: The Alice slowly appears and disappears as the child grows into an adult.__Diffuse: The Alice is always available, but at a relatively low power level.__Intermittent: The Alice can only be used for a short period at any time, but at a relatively high power level.__Limitless: The Alice can be used as often and as much as desired, but impacts the user's life with each use and can even kill them if overused.__Star-ranking_

_A star-ranking is the evaluation system that the Academy uses to judge a student's schoolwork, Alice level and attitude. There are five rankings, which are indicated by the number of gold stars on a student's collar._

_No-Star: Students who are below average. This rank is reserved mainly for children, and is not enough to graduate beyond the Elementary School Division.__Single: Students who are approximately average. Most of the students in the Elementary School Division have this rank. Required to graduate from the Elementary School Division.__Double: Students who are above average, but still are not exceptionally advanced at either their studies or use of their Alice. Required to graduate from the Middle School Division.__Triple: Students who are usually considered "overachievers" and tend to excel at their studies, use of their Alice, or both. Required to graduate from the High School Division.__Special: Students who are considered the best of the best, signified by a label in the shape of a star enclosed in a circle. Students of this rank excel tremendously in their Alice and, if they care, their studies. Also known as the "Principal students"._

_Each star ranking has its own monthly allowance rate):_

_No-Star: 5 Rabbits (equal to about 500 yen or 5 US dollars)__Single: 30 Rabbits (equal to about 3000 yen or 30 US dollars)__Double: 50 Rabbits (equal to about 5000 yen or 50 US dollars)__Triple: 100 Rabbits (equal to about 10000 yen or 100 US dollars)__Special: 300 Rabbits (equal to about 30000 yen or 300 US dollars)__ Control device_

_Control devices are specially designed prevention devices made for a particular person. These devices are worn on the head, hand, or other body part and can emit tracking signals. Each kind of device has sealing abilities that lock a person's Alice within the device. There are also control devices used for punishment purposes, such as the Cat Mask. If a person wearing one of these disobeys the higher-up, they are immediately punished with a pulsating electric shock throughout the body. These devices can only be removed by the person who placed it on._

_My favorite though, is the +Anima. Some humans have an unusual gift that grants them the ability to morph one or more of their body parts, such as limbs, into a form of an animal's body part. Some are capable of even more radical changes, such as growing wings or full-body transformation. The transformation processes are very fast, and occur at the user's will. When inactive, the morphed areas revert back to normal, leaving the person's clothing and body completely untouched. The only visual mark of this ability appears on the body of the person, in the form of a black tattoo-like marking. Occasionally, the user bears some behavioral characteristics of their animal, but this is not very common. +Anima are not treated kindly by the normal humans. Therefore, when some are treated bad enough or have a taken over neglected feeling, their anima often takes over them._

She stopped reading, these +Anima sounded really interesting. She wondered why they were called +Anima, then it hit her! Person + Animal. She wanted to meet one, to see one in real life! "It must be so fun to have one..." She mumbled to herself.

Her name? Amu Hinamori.

Quickly looking around Amu stuffed the large book in her bag, "Ran!" She hollered. A small pink fairy flew through the library door with three other fairies trailing behind. Pink, blue, green, yellow, heart, spade, clover, diamond. "Go, go AMU-CHAN! GANBARE, AMU-CHAN!" Ran cheered noticing Amu's choice of book.

Miki, the spade chara, inhaled deeply. "Why are you reading this book, Amu?" She asked fingering the letters on the front. "W-well it l-looked interesting so I-I decided to r-read it." She stuttered, blushing a bright red from embarassment.

"I think it's good Amu's doing something out of character -desu!" Su twirped, floating by humming a soft tune. Nodding Dia grinned cheekily, "Yes Amu, it's a step closer to being who you want to be."

"A step closer, huh?"

* * *

Crazy-

I thought since Calm was doing her own story with the help of ToxicMemory, I'd do my own too! I hope you like it!!!! Sorry it's short though, I'll try to make the next chapter longer!


	2. The Meet Of Roses

**Normal POV**

Cooro. Husky. Senri. Nana.

Crow. Fish. Bear. Bat.

* * *

Nana sighed. She was once again, eating _fish_. She stood up, ready to voice her opinion about fish. "If it weren't for the fact that our money decreases all the time, I wouldn't be eating this fish! I'd be dining with a prince from a farway land! There'd be roast turkey, delicious mashed potatoes, and tummy turning stuffing!"

Husky scoffed. "You _are _dining with a prince. This is why I _hate _girls." Cooro and her smiled, "No. You _hate _girls that aren't like Crystal!" Husky blushed, and finally managed to stutter out, "T-that's not t-true! N-not at a-all!"

Senri watched silently, listening to there exchanges in conversation. Nana turned towards him, "What do you think, Senri?" He just stared at her, almost as if she were an insane monkey trying to peel an apple with its tail. Cooro flew up with his black wings stretched out, "Do you guys think I'm a messanger of death?"

They all stared at him, before chorusing out, "No." Husky looked at him, "Your not a messanger of death, your a messanger of life." Nana nodded adruptly. "Yeah, every time one life is ended, another is born." Senri only smiled.

Cooro grinned cheekily, "Do you guys think something is going to happen? Something...different?" As he said 'different', Senri's memory book started to shine. The pages turned, and turned, until finally stoppng on a page with a pink rose. He blinked a few times. Once, twice, a third time. "Uh... I'll take that as a yes."

Husky poked the book with his staff. "Let's just go to bed..." Nana said, walking with Senri to there tent. The two boys followed, and each slowly drifting into a soft slumber.

When they woke up, they didn't expect to see a girl. A girl with rosy pink hair, resting by the pink rose. They stared, until Husky broke the silence. "A GirL!?" The said girl flinched, as soon as she realised she wasn't in her home she screamed. Senri placed a hand over her mouth, and motioned for her to be quiet.

"KIDNAPPERS!!!" She hollered. Husky sighed, "Yet again, another reason why I _hate _girls! I'm gonna get us some breakfest." He mumbled. When he hit the water, he grew gills, and what was once his legs and feet, were now a tail and fins. Amu's eyes widened in shock, her mind was saying '_Keep it cool. Cool & Spicy. No wait! Don't! Actually, what the heck are they!?_' but her face was saying, '_What's going on!?_'

Seeing her shocked face, Nana looked down, tears threatning to fall. "We're +Anima. Husky's a fish. Cooro's a crow. Senri's a bear. And I'm a bat." Nana peered up to see Amu's eyes get wider, if humanly possible. "Y-you mean they're real!?" She hissed out. "Huh?" Cooro cocked his head in confusion.

"+Anima, real? I thought Tsukasa made that up!" Amu whispered to herself, reffering to Seiyo Academy's very own, Tsukasa. "Who?" Nana asked, twidling her thumbs with one eyebrow up. "Uh...My headmaster." Amu stated, then her eyes widened in relization. "How am I going to get home?" She asked herself.

Cooro looked at a plaid bag lying beside Amu, that seemed almost as if it were twitching. "What's in that, Amu? Tell me, tell me, tell me!" He whined, giggling as a little boy should. When a small pink egg squabbled out, he stared, then smiled, "FOOD!"

Amu quickly grabbed the egg before he could, then added a flash of a glare. "_Not_ food. You _will not _touch it, understand Cooro?" He nodded in reply. "Incoming fish!" Husky yelled, as a squirming fish flew through the air and onto Nana's head. "AH!!!! GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!" She shrieked, squirming with the fish resting in her hair.

Senri reached down and took it off, then silently poked a stick though the side, and finally placed it in the fire. Amu watched as it squired a little, then stopped moving, obviously dead. The flames crackeled and popped around it, as though they were attacking an enemy. "Is this what you eat, all the time?" She wondered aloud, obviously not paying attention to there stares.

"Most places discourage +Anima, and kill them or run them out of the city." Again, Nana looked at her feet, expecting Amu to say something horrible. "W-well, that's a bit unfair isn't it? You should stand up for yourself." Amu tried using a chracter she wouldn't normally use, but failed miserably.

"Yeah, I guess we should." Cooro finally concluded. The pink egg that had squabbled out moments before, cracked open and revealed a small pink fairie. Husky, who had came back after capturing four more fish, stared oddly at it. "What is _that_?" Amu's mouth opened in suprise her facade gone, "Y-you can see her?"

Ran, totally oblivious to Amu's shock, responded loudly to Husky's outburst. "My name is Ran! Amu-chan's more cheerful and happy would-be-self! GAN-BA-RE A-MU-CHAN!" Senri nodded. Cooro smiled widely, "Would-be-self?"

"I'm want Amu wants to be, well, one part of it anyway! I'm her Guardian Character, and I was born from Amu's dream to be more truthful to herself and others, as loudly as possible!" She yelled. Nana rubbed her temples, "Your so cute yet so loud. Why is that?"

"Because, I need to get the message through!" Cooro smiled happily. "I understand!" He sang. "They all say to whisper, but you can always yell! Just to get the message through~" Cooro continued. "So you'll join us!?" Nana asked, excitedly. "Yeah, sure, whatever." Amu replied 'boredly'.

"Another girl!? Why her!?"

* * *

Crazy-

Thanks for the reviews!! I hope I get more for this chapter! Sorry the chapters are so short, I couldn't really picture how they meet!


End file.
